


the partially peeled lemon

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	the partially peeled lemon

“Hey, Roman?” Virgil asked, looking up from his textbook. “Did I tell you the lemon story yet?” 

 

“Oh god.” Logan muttered, rolling his eyes. “This is probably the weirdest story he has, trust me.” He said, looking at Roman’s confused expression.

 

“So, I was in my, uh, criminal justice class. When the kid who sits next to me pulls out a lemon.” He started. Roman was already intrigued. “And then he starts to peel it.”

 

“He just...pulls out a lemon?” Roman asked. He had a feeling he knew who Virgil was talking about, but he needed to make sure. “And peels it.”

 

Virgil nodded. “Then, he asks me for the time, so I tell him. Then he just goes ‘oh, okay’ in the saddest fucking tone I've ever heard, and just--” Virgil was cut off by his own laughing. “He just fuckin’ puts it back in his bag, looking so dejected!”

 

“Tell him what happens after that.” Logan said, pulling a water bottle out of the fridge and sitting down next to Roman.

 

“He then pulls out his phone and starts texting someone. So, being the nosy creep I am, I looked over his shoulder and he was texting his fucking mother. Guess what he said?”

 

“...Do I wanna know?” Roman asked.

 

“He says ‘hey mom, you got a banana back at your place?’ and then sends it, and puts his phone away.” Virgil said, his voice breathy from his laughing.

 

“Dude, that's my fucking roommate!” Roman yelled. “He came back from a criminal justice class with a half peeled lemon and started eating it while texting his mom in front of me!”

 

Virgil could not help but start laughing hysterically. “No fucking way!” He shouted. Logan sat there, staring in shock.

 

“Yes, yes it is!” Roman exclaimed. “I will call him right fucking now!” he said, pulling out his phone. “Give me one second. Stop laughing, he'll know something is up.” 

 

A few moments of the phone ringing later, someone picked up. “Roman?”

 

“Patton, dude.” Roman said, grinning. “I need you to answer me something.”

 

“What's up?” He asked.

 

“Are you the kid who peeled half a lemon in a criminal justice class then ate it when you got back to the dorm?” He asked.

 

“Yes, that's me.”

 

Virgil and Logan couldn't help but start laughing.


End file.
